El Imperio de las Dos Espadas (1596-1600)
Archivo que reúne los turnos de El Imperio de las Dos Espadas desde el año 1596 al 1600. Nota de la administración: Los eventos que hayan sido anulados por la administración durante el transcurso del turno son borrados de esta página, una vez allá pasado un tiempo determinado, y por tanto no aparecerán representados. También se elminarán las entradas de los países cuyos usuarios no hayan posteado en ese turno. '1596' América: *A pesar de la honorable y admirable resistencia de los Estados Mayas, la suerte de estos llega a su final con la definitiva ofensiva española sobre estos, que acaba con el control efectivo de los estados y supone la victoria decisiva española en la península de Yucatán. Europa: *Considerables avances rusos sobre los Montes Urales. **Preocupación del Kanato Siberiano ante el aumento de la presencia rusa. *Tormentas en el Mediterráneo merman ligeramente la capacidad comercial de Venecia y otros estados mercantiles. *En el marco de la Guerra sueco-polaco-lituana, las fuerzas de la Mancomunidad logran penetrar exitosamente en Estonia, obteniendo numerosas victorias ante el ataque sorpresivo y poniendo bajo asedio la ciudad de Tallin para finales del año. **Preocupación en Rusia ante la emergencia de Polonia-Lituana de lograr conquistar Estonia. **A la inmediaciones de Öland, ocurre el encuentro entre la flota polaco-lituana y la sueca, en la que para sorpresa de ambos bandos, interviene la flota danesa, forzando a los invasores a replegarse. *Aumento de tensiones en el norte de Italia, los estados italianos piden a la Monarquía Hispánica que intervenga en la región como árbitro. *El Ducado de Mantua se anexiona voluntariamente a la República de Venecia. *Anexión de Ferrara a los Estados Pontificios. Asía: *El expansionismo Yuan en Manchuria es ligeramente frenado por la resistencia de las hordas manchúes provenientes del norte de la región. *Resistencia de algunas tribus en Bujara respecto al vasallaje del Kanato. *La resistencia en el sur de las Filipinas es rota ante el avance hispánico que logra hacerse con su poder buena parte del territorio, dando final a la conquista del archipiélago. border|30px Dinastía Safavida Administración *Debido a la finalización de la guerra hemos decidido devolver los recursos monetarios que se estaban desviando al conflicto a la arca nacional en caso de emergencia *Las tierras conquistadas por ahora se mantendrán si una organización definida Publico *Sedara mantenimiento a las ciudades de el oriente asa como a los pueblos de Bujara *Se incentivara a que la población aumente la ganadería ya la siembra si como la migración a los territorio Turcomanos y de Bujara *Incentivaremos que la población tenga más hijos para reponer las perdidas de los valientes hombres que pelearon en Turquestán que Alah los tenga en su gloria *Se comenzara también con el envió de misioneros( Para fomentar el Islam a la población recién conquistada, También para impartir le idioma Persa Económico *Se mantendrán los impuestos de guerra hasta el año 977(1598 del calendario cristiano) *Para mejorar la economía del país se comenzara un acercamiento para intercambiar productos con los sultanatos del decan en especial Bijapur y Khandesh (La India). Militar *Se mantendrán a los soldados en la regiones en caso de cualquier intento de rebelión border|30px Ducado de Baviera * Continúan anteriores políticas. * Se anuncia el nacimiento de la princesa María Cristina. * Con respecto a Austria, vemos con buenos ojos un acercamiento entre ambas naciones, sin embargo, al no poseer una candidata a consorte adecuada para Matías, no vemos otra manera de estrechar lazos. No hacemos declaraciones con respecto a las intenciones de una unión personal entre ambas naciones por el momento. * Apoyaremos la reclamación de Segimundo sobre el trono polaco-lituano. * Ante la ya inminente guerra en el Sacro Imperio, nos preparamos preparando un ejército para combatir, así como se alerta al resto de la Liga Católica, discretamente. Se convoca a un Consejo de Guerra (secretamente) que tendrá la finalidad de evaluar estrategias para el conflicto. Con Austria se busca coordinar estrategias. * Se intenta mantener llenas las arcas de la nación, evitando gastos innecesarios por el momento. * Con Austria, secretamente '''se mencionan territorios '''protestantes que Baviera reclamaría con una hipotética victoria del bando católico, entre los que se incluirían la totalidad del Palatinado (Bajo y Alto, incluyendo la dignidad electoral que conlleva el título, teniendo en cuenta que igualmente somos Wittelsbach), Franconia y la ciudad de Ratisbona. border|30px Gran Ducado de la Toscana Economía *Mismas políticas económicas reducción del gasto. *Se utilizara parte de los ahorros del estado para poder superar las pérdidas económicas del impago de la deuda de Ulm. *Las propiedades de los nobles de Lucca que gobernaban en el momento de la invasión será vendidas, el dinero será mandado a España para la compra del territorio americano. Diplomacia *Se inicia la invasión de Píombino la invasión consistirá en un bloqueo total la isla de Elba y un desembarco de pequeños contingentes de tropas intentando no dañar la infraestructura una vez controlado el ducado se cogerá las propiedades de el duque gobernante y estas serán vendidas a nuestros aliados en el principado ese dinero será dado a España para la compra de los territorios americanos. *El 25%de las reservas de oro se le darán a España para la obtención de los territorios americanos. *Se le ofrece a Polonia darle el 40% de la flota para que nos de 3 millones de florines y un préstamo con un interés del 1.5% el préstamo a ser pagados en 1603 en caso de no pagarlo se hará un incremento del 1%. border|30px Kanato de Oirates Diplomacia: *Empezaremos nuestro acercamiento al Kanato de Yarkand. Militar: *Se iniciará la supresión de los poblados que opongan resistencia en nuestros protectorados. border|30px Monarquía Hispánica ''-Vos Felipe de Austria, por la gracia de Dios, católico rey de Castilla, de León, de Toledo, de Murcia, de Córdoba, de Sevilla, de Jaén, de Granada, de Gibraltar, de Galicia, de Navarra, de Aragón, de Valencia, de Mallorca, de Sicilia, de Cerdeña, de Nápoles, de Portugal, de Algarve, de las islas Canarias y de las Indias Occidentales y Orientales, señor de Vizcaya, conde de Barcelona, Borgoña y Charoláis, duque de Milán y soberano de los Países Bajos, deseáis por propia voluntad y sin que nadie os fuerce a ello, renunciar a la corona en favor de vuestra hija y heredera la princesa Isabel Clara Eugenia.'' ''-Sí, así lo deseo.'' ''-Sea pues que, con la bendición de Dios y por vuestra voluntad, os remuevo de vuestra obligaciones de rey y con vuestro permiso os despojo que los símbolos de mando y de la corona, que ahora y hasta el fin de sus días serán propiedad de la princesa Isabel Clara Eugenia. Dicho lo anterior sea vuestra obligación como rey y padre, proclamar y coronar a vuestra hija, a partir de hoy nuestra reina y soberana.'' Dicho lo anterior el rey Felipe II se levanta y se pone delante de su hija la cual se arrodilla delante de su padre. ''-Hija mía, jurias por Dios y por los reinos que ahora serán vuestros, gobernar con sabiduría, valentía y diligencia estos reinos y señoríos, obedeciendo, respetando y protegiendo la verdadera fe de nuestro señor Jesucristo y el legado de nuestros ancestros.'' ''-Juro, por Dios, por mi amado padre y por mis amadas dos madres, que asi lo haré.'' ''-Sea pues, que yo Felipe de Austria te corono a ti Isabel Clara Eugenia, como reina de todos los reinos y señoríos que hasta ahora había gobernado y que a partir de hoy gobernarás vos como nuestra reina y soberana.'' Tras decir lo anterior Felipe II coloca la corona, hecha para la ocasión, encima de la cabeza de su hija. Esta se alza y a estando a su lado Felipe II grita. ''-Larga vida a la reina Isabel II de Castilla y I de Aragón, Portugal, Nápoles y los Países Bajos.'' Al instante de decir esas palabras todas las personas presentes ese día en la catedral de Santa María de Toledo comenzaron a gritar al unísono "Larga vida a la reina Isabel II, nuestra señora" Política Interior *Tras una suntuosa ceremonia en la catedral de Toledo, Isabel Clara Eugenia de Austria es coronada reina de la monarquía Hispánica. Tras la ceremonia Felipe II le lega todas las obligaciones y el anciano rey se retira al Escorial a pasar sus últimos años. *Inmediatamente a su coronación, la ahora reina Isabel II reorganiza los consejos del reino y comienza a gobernar los reinos de su gran imperio, empezando por acabar de planificar la aplicación de los llamados "Edictos de Unión de Las Españas", una serie de leyes que a lo largo de las siguientes décadas se pretenden aplicar con el fin último de unificar todos los reinos en un solo imperio. Aun así y como ya hubo en los anteriores años, hay una discusión sobre qué modelo de España hay que construir, si una España centralizada en Castilla, como muchos nobles castellanos proponen, o el modelo de una España compuesta donde a pesar de que exista un poder central cada reino conservará en la medida de sus posible sus leyes propias. Al final tras muchas discusiones se retoma este último modelo, el cual había sido abandonado hacía años, llegando a la conclusión de que ese modelo es el único con el que se puede llegar a la unión. En cuanto al resto de reinos de la Monarquía se presentan diversas opciones, sin embargo todo dependerá de los futuros hijos que pueda tener la reina, pues en ellos se tiene pensado dejar estos reinos extra peninsulares europeos. *Se empiezan a movilizar y reforzar los ejércitos de cara a un posible conflicto con los protestantes, debido al asunto con Polonia. Política Exterior *Mandamos un mensaje a Polonia anunciando nuestro apoyo a su causa, aunque de momento no entraremos en guerra, aun así reconocemos a Seguismundo III como legítimo rey de Suecia. *Tras una revisión de las deudas que tiene la Monarquía y las deudas que quedan por pagar, el Consejo de Hacienda descubre que la venta de los Estados de los Reales Presidios fue una estafa del duque de Toscana, debido a que no teníamos ninguna deuda con él, ante ese descubrimiento y habiendo recibido los mensajes de los estados italianos pidiendo la intervención para detener la expansión de Toscana, movilizamos los tercios del Milanesado y de Nápoles y los mandamos a las fronteras del Gran Ducado, con el fin de presionar a Toscana, a que participe en una reunión diplomática para delimitar unas fronteras definitivas para los estados del norte de Italia, al igual que para que se nos pague lo debido por los Estados de los Presidios. También movilizamos nuestra flota para impedir temporalmente la invasión a la isla de Elba, hasta que se hayan negociando las fronteras definitivas, entre otras cuestiones que se discutirán en esa reunión. Se advierte que en caso de negarse la Monarquía Hispánica invadirá el Gran Ducado de la Toscana para obligar al duque de Fernando I a negociar, todo esto con la ayuda de los demás estados italianos implicados. *'Secreto' Enviamos en mensaje al Archiducado de Austria anunciando que tras el derrocamiento del legítimo rey de Suecia, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados, y que por tanto se preparé para la guerra contra los protestantes, tanto en el imperio como contra Suecia y Dinamarca. Se le informa que nosotros entraremos en guerra dentro de uno o dos años. border|30px Reino de Escocia Reino * Ante la gran noticia de que la Monarquía Hispánica ha aceptado la concesión de la Isla de Nueva Escocia por el precio final de 20 millones de Libras, ante el jolgorio nacional el monarca y la corte han decretado el 1 de Enero de 1596 como el Día Nacional de la llegada a América. * El puerto de Hamilton comenzará a acondicionarse para construir navíos resistentes capaces de abrir una ruta hacia las duras tierras de Nueva Escocia y así poder comenzar la colonización paulatina de la zona. * La Universidad de Edimburgo, por orden directa del Monarca, comenzará a investigar con exploradores enviados en las expediciones para así poder dar inicio a la cartografía completa de la Isla (ya que se conoce su condición insular pero no su forma, relieve o posible habitantes). * Se decreta la pactada subida de 15% en todos los diezmos para iniciar la reconstrucción de las Arcas Reales en cuanto al embolso dado a la Monarquía Hispánica (Ley Orgánica 11/27 Del 3 de Febrero de 1596). * A finales de año se iniciarán las pruebas para el primer establecimiento y su conexión con Escocia de la mano del propio Sinclair (que en anteriores años consiguió llegar a costas del Mar de Terranova). Militar * Se hace oficial el Código Militar a partir de este año (con el objetivo de profesionalizar al ejército e iniciar un entrenamiento más completo de futuras levas por todo el territorio escocés). * Se abre un Taller Real Armero con apoyo de la Corona para la creación y puesta a punto de Mosquetes escoceses y mejora de las Alabardas para evitar que pierdan calidad ante la de los Tercios españoles o las Picas Holandesas de Groninga. * Se comunica mediante un edicto transmitido por las Imprentas del Reino, la neutralidad tanto militar como religiosa de Escocia en el conflicto Sueco-Polaco (por ello también se pide cordialmente que se mantenga la propia salud de los comerciantes y barcos escoceses que navegan por las zonas como socios comerciales del Reino Sueco). Diplomacia * Se le plantea a la Monarquía Hispánica la posibilidad de abrir una ruta comercial entre nuestra nueva Colonia y las Antillas en un futuro próximo. border|30px República de las Dos Naciones Política *Se reanuda la modernización del puerto prusiano, aunque más lenta debido a la política actual. *Se incentiva con propaganda para unirse a la guerra. *Se intenta mantener la producción de trigo y cereales. Diplomacia *Se agradece a todas las naciones que apoyan la causa de la mancomunidad y que reconocen a Segismundo como legitimo rey de Suecia. *Se sigue intentando mejorar las relaciones y solicitar ayuda o intervención a las naciones aliadas. También se solicita un bloqueo económico a Suecia. Economía *Misma política económica. Militar *Se mantiene el asedio a Tallin de forma constante, una vez y si la ciudad es capturada se comenzara a asegurar la ciudad y las costas de Estonia para estar preparados en caso de un contraataque. *Se envía a la armada polaco-lituana en una operación de desembarco para capturar las islas de Saaremaa e Hiiumaa. *Tras el desembarco fallido en Kalmar, las tropas y embarcaciones se vuelven a organizar y se intenta un nuevo desembarco en la isla, esta vez con más mercenarios (Y si lo validan las embarcaciones prestadas si es que llegan). Intentando tomar una ruta alternativa y menos concurrida. **En caso de que se falle, intentara un desembarco alternativo en Helsinki a finales del año. *Se intentan mantener las rutas de abastecimiento, principalmente en el ducado de Lituania. *Se hace seguimiento a las fronteras con nuestros vecinos protestantes, en caso de cualquier actividad sospechosa. border|30px Serenísima República de Venecia *Se comienza a ofrecer préstamos a los reinos de Austria y Polonia-Lituania. *Se envían diplomáticos a los demás estados italianos para poder mejorar las relaciones comerciales entre dichos estados. *Se reduce el tránsito de Mercancías en los lugares donde predomina el mal clima. *Se mandan colonos a Istria y Dalmacia. *Se pone en marcha un plan para mejorar la administración pública de Venecia. *Se realizan mayores inversiones en el desarrollo militar. border|30px Zarato Ruso Colonización: *Continúa la colonización y anexión de la zona descrita en el turnos anteriores Diplomacia: *Se le declara la guerra a la Horda de Nogái, esto con el propósito de convertir a dicho Kanato en protectorado ruso. Militar: *El entrenamiento de los 25,000 soldados en Nóvgorod-Seversk ha finalizado y dichos soldados, junto con la ayuda de los cosacos rusos, se dirigirán a conquistar a la Horda Nogái. '1597' América: *Los exploradores escoceses logran arribar en América, fundando el establecimiento en Nueva Escocia. Europa: *La Liga Evangélica interviene en el conflicto en vigencia de la alianza con Suecia, declarando la guerra a Polonia-Lituania. **Los Estados Católicos del Sacro Imperio inician su movilización a las inmediaciones fronterizas con los Estados Protestantes ante un inminente conflicto. *Pérdidas económicas graves en las arcas de Toscana por el impago de las deudas. *La invasión de Toscana a la Isla de Elba no se logra realizar con éxito ante la intervención de la flota española en el Mediterráneo. *Gran revuelta de nobles en Lucca, debido a la venta de sus propiedades. *Malestar de los nobles en Toscana hacia el Duque debido a la intervención de España, solicitando que se negocie con esta para la solución del problema y evitar así un conflicto mayor. *Los líderes de los Estados Italianos del norte se reúnen con la Monarquía Hispánica para discutir el establecimientos de nuevas líneas fronterizas. *El Conde del Palatinado sobrevive al atentado contra su vida, siendo descubierto el plan atribuído al Archiducado de Austria, lo que deriba en un corte de relaciones diplomáticas en víspera de guerra. *En el contexto de la Guerra sueco-polaco-lituana **Tallin a duras fuerzas logra resistir los asaltos contra la ciudadela. **El desembarco polaco-lituano sobre Saaremaa resulta en un éxito, mientras que el mal tiempo y las previas preparaciones suecas logran hacer que Hiiumaa resista el asalto. **Fallido intento naval polaco-lituano de tomar por asalto el desembarco en la isla del estrecho del Kalmar. ***No obstante, la contraoperación de Helsinki logra tener éxito ante las pocas pérdidas ocasionadas en la Batalla del Estrecho del Kalmar. Asía: *La expansión en Manchuria por parte de los Yuan toca fin. *La Horda Nogái se rinde ante el Zarato Ruso, convirtiéndose este en su protectorado. border|30px Archiducado de Austria Militar *Moviliza las 50.000 tropas austriacas en la frontera con el Imperio Otomano a la frontera con el SIRG. *Moviliza 30.000 tropas húngaras a Bohemia para evitar una rebelión por parte de la población protestante. *Moviliza 30.000 tropas bohemias a la frontera de Bohemia con el SIRG, sobre todo a la de Brandemburgo. *Continua la campaña de reclutamiento y extiéndela por motivos de guerra. *Declara la guerra a los agresores protestantes. Social y Político *Secreto Se procede al envenenamiento de Rodolfo II. *Haz que Matías de un discurso en Hungría, Bohemia y Austria donde llame a la tenacidad del pueblo ante la guerra, intentando ensalzar el patriotismo y la unidad. *Comienza a difundir entre el pueblo llano rumores de atrocidades protestantes para con sus ciudadanos. Económico: *Aumenta un poco más el racionamiento de la comida. *Prioriza lo militar aumentando el financiamiento. border|30px Dinastía Safávida Política: * Se busca el apoyo de los mayores ayatolás del Imperio para que ¨enardezcan¨ la imagen del Shah por en frente a pequeños señores feudales problemáticos, generales y la población. * El Shah nombra al Mayor Ayatolá su consejero personal, para ganarse el apoyo del clero. Administrativo: * Las zonas conquistadas del Turquestán todavía no introducidas a la estructura territorial del Imperio quedarían bajo control absoluto del Shah, y no divididas entre señores feudales. * El Shah comienza a pensar que en el fondo, no se puede mantener el control de un Imperio tan vasto con tantos feudos y mucho menos con un Consejo débil incapaz de moverse a través del mismo, por lo que la mejor idea sería un mando central imperial. Esta idea no se pone a cabo y queda en la mente del Shah. * El muro oriental de la ciudad de Teherán será demolido y reutilizado en la expansión hacia el este de la ciudad. Diplomático: * Se envían comitivas al Imperio Mogol, Omán y el Imperio Otomano para normalizar relaciones y relajar la fría y tensa situación diplomática en las fronteras. * Se envía una comitiva al nuevo vecino, el Imperio Ruso, para no iniciar relaciones con el pie derecho y tal vez establecer relaciones comerciales muy beneficiosas para nuestro Imperio. ** Zarato Ruso: S'''e acepta la propuesta de Persia. * Se envían comitivas a los puestos comerciales hispánicos en Omán, para buscar buenas relaciones comerciales y buenos tratos. '''Militar: * Se envían comitivas de 5.000 guardias urbanas a las mayores ciudades y pueblos del Turquestán para mantener el orden, a su vez, son enviadas grandes cantidades de ayatolás. * Unos pocos espías mandados por el Ayatolá, se encargarán de vigilar movidas de señores feudales y dinastías internas. * Se buscará exterminar a cualquier dinastía turcomana en territorio persa. * Se incrementa ligeramente la guardia fronteriza en general. * Se reducirá mínimamente el personal del ejército al no haber conflictos, pero la población seguirá siendo enardecida en nombre de Allah para acudir cuando se le necesite. * Se buscará crear un código militar más estricto, basado en la Sharia, la Jihad y estructuras de organización y mando inspiradas en los Inmortales Persas. Economía * Se inicia el soborno de líderes en el Turquestán para su rendición y asimilación además de su apoyo al Shah. * Se busca el apoyo de la población de cercanías y de la propia ciudad antigua de Persépolis mediante la religión, para que inicien su propia reconstrucción de la ciudad, con pequeñas ayudas gubernamentales, pero dirigiéndolos como ¨edicto de Allah¨. * En la mayor ciudad del Turquestán, se inicia la construcción de una mezquita, a paso lento pero seguro. * Se dan bonos de apoyo a la Iglesia Islámica de mano del Shah, para conseguir más su indudable apoyo. * Se inicia el proyecto para una gran exportación de seda, lana y algodón. * El Shah invita a comerciantes indios y chinos a su palacio, para evaluar mercancías, confiando en que pueda encontrar eso que occidentales llaman ¨pólvora¨ y su receta. * Se busca incrementar la productividad en Teherán, Shiraz, Isfahán y Qazvin usando esclavos provenientes del Turquestán. border|30px Gran Ducado de la Toscana *Se habla con España para iniciar conversaciones en Livorno para establecer un nuevo orden Italiano se le propone iniciar una repartición de Módena ente Toscana Módena y Venecia esto se hará con la condición de avasallar el Piombino se aclara que en caso que los Este pierdan su línea directa sus propiedades pasaran a manos de los Medici la repartición de Módena s hará así :para Toscana Masas y Carrara ,Garfagnana para Parma la provincia de Módena y regio lo sobrante para Venecia *Se declara que las propiedades de todo los participantes de la revuelta de Lucca pasaran a manos de la monarquía aun así se dejaran pequeñas propiedades ,campos y títulos que serán dados a sus enemigos para pactar una alianza con ellos *Se inicia un sitio sobre Lucca y rodeándola se intentara meter asesinos ,sicarios, y tropas infiltradas con apoyo de los enemigos de los rebeldes con quienes se pactar una alianza a todo enemigo ofreciéndoles a los líderes de el comercio y industria de la lana enemigas de la nobleza establecer un estado independiente en Lucca con la condición de que sean vasallos de toscana border|30px Monarquía Hispánica Diplomático *Se inicia las conversaciones con los estados italianos para re-definir las nuevas fronteras y establecer un nuevo orden en el Norte de Italia,' '''tras largas cavilaciones la Monarquía Hispánica establece las siguiente directrices. **Los territorios del anterior ducado de Módena serán repartidos entre Venecia y Parma, quedando una pequeña parte propiedad de Toscana. **Toscana podrá mantener los territorios de Lucca pero a cambio de restituirles las propiedades a los nobles, negociar con ellos. **Toscana tendrá que pagar una cantidad de 2 millones de maravedíes a la Monarquía Hispánica por la estafa de los presidios, o eso o devolvérselos. En caso de pagar Toscana mantendrá los territorios de los presidios **Toscana podrá anexionarse la Isla de Elba y el principado de Pontremoli. **Toscana pierde cualquier reclamación hecha en la Cumbre de Roma por la anterior estafa, ya no podrá comprar territorios en América hasta un próximo reparto en un futuro. **La Monarquía Hispánica se reserva el derecho de unir el ducado de Parma y el Milanesado, todo esto con el permiso del duque de Parma con el que se está negociando un posible matrimonio dinástico en un futuro. **La república de Génova mantendrá el dominio sobre la isla de Córcega a pesar de que el título de rey de Córcega pertenezca a la monarca española. **El ducado de Saboya se le conceden los derechos a anexionarse los dos estados que tiene en su frontera oriental, y hacerlos parte de su territorio. **Para asegurarse del cumplimiento de las condiciones referentes a Toscana, las tropas españolas tendrán que tener acceso militar al ducado y se establecerán un par de turnos para asegurarse la estabilidad y la paz en la región, a cambio las tropas españolas suprimirán la revuelta de Lucca en caso de que las negociaciones fallen. **Para asegurarse del cumplimiento de las condiciones por parte de Toscana las tropas españolas tendrán acceso militar al ducado y permanecerán en ella un par de años, para asegurarse la paz y el orden en la región a parte de la entrega de los territorios de Módena a Parma y Venecia. En caso de negarse a cualquiera de las condiciones como ya se estableció se proseguirá a la invasión del ducado. En caso de colaborar Toscana a parte de las concesiones que va a tener que hacer no se verá afectada en ningún termino político y económico. **Finalmente y como conclusión la Monarquía Hispánica propone a los estados del norte de Italia formar la Liga Noritalica, la cual sería una alianza militar que velaría por el respeto de las fronteras establecidas, y defendería el territorio de cualquier amenaza externa. Una de las primeras medidas de esta Liga sería desvincular formalmente del Sacro Imperio a aquellos estados que aun formen parte de iure del imperio, dado en que estos territorios ya hace mucho que el emperador no tiene influencia y eso garantizaría la independencia política de los estados norditalianos. **'Toscana: Se aceptan todos los términos excepto el de ocupación, Toscana cederá los presidios a España. **'Monarquía Hispánica: '''Se recuerda a Toscana que no está en condiciones de exigir nada, las tropas españolas entraran en el ducado para asegurar la paz, sin embargo como muestra de buena voluntad, se permitirá a Toscana conservar los territorios de los presidios, sin ningún tipo de pago a la Monarquía Hispánica y se asegura al duque que las tropas españolas estarán durante un periodo no superior a tres años, y el mantenimiento de dichas tropas correrá a cargo de la Monarquía Hispánica, al igual que durante la estadía de las tropas se promete mantener el orden establecido y evitar cualquier tipo de acto de saqueo o violencia. **'Toscana: '''se decide aceptar todas las condicione españolas solo que se declara que en caso de actos de violencia o saqueo por parte de las tropas españolas Toscana deberá ser indemnizada si los soldados no son alimentados o no se les paga Toscana se deslinda de mantener a las tropas españolas *Ante la intervención de la Liga Evangélica en la guerra Polaco-Sueca, se decide intervenir en el conflicto, y se invita a todos los países de la Liga Católica a que declaren la guerra y se movilicen, en especial Austria. '''Militar * Se moviliza al tercio de Flandes a la frontera con el norte del SIRG, para que ataque en cuanto esté listo, al mismo tiempo se moviliza a la Grande y Felicísima Armada, la cual estaba acantonada en Flandes al mar Báltico con la misión de bloquear o arrasar cualquier puerto o navío de naciones protestantes. Se tendrán en cuenta cartografía del terreno y los temporales anuales para evitar salir a alta mar en periodos de temporales *Se moviliza a parte de las tropas del Milanesado a los territorios del SIRG para que apoyen las operaciones del Ducado de Baviera, el Archiducado de Austria y las demás naciones de la Liga Católica. *Se pide a Francia acceso militar, para los tercios de la península para cruzar territorio francés dirección al SIRG y a Suecia, se promete cruzar el territorio lo más rápido posible y sin causar daños. También se le propone una alianza militar a Francia contra los herejes, al igual que la planteada años atrás durante el transcurso de las Guerras de Religión de Francia. **border|25pxReino de Francia: '''Debido a la delicada situación que el reino sufrió a causa de la guerra de la religión y al peligro latente de una nueva insurrección nos vemos en la necesidad de negar el paso a España, pero reiteramos la neutralidad francesa ante el conflicto. '''Político *Ante la inminente guerra la reina Isabel II forma un consejo de estado formado por militares veteranos, al igual que un anciano Álvaro de Bazán, junto con otros marines destacados son enviados con la Gran Armada al Báltico, mientras que Alejandro Farnesio se pone a la cabeza del tercio de Flandes. *Ante la situación de guerra se desvía los recursos extraídos de América a costear el conflicto aun así se hace hincapié en que cuando se acabe la guerra la situación económica volverá a ser la que era. border|30px Reino de Escocia REINO * Sinclair consigue llegar al sureste de la Isla de Nueva Escocia (Bautizada así en honor al país insular) fundando un pequeño asentamiento con los recursos escasos de la zona (se toma como referencia la del curso de Agua donde han llegado los 2 barcos de Sinclair, bautizado como Río Edward, a la orilla de este se ha levantado el puesto de Fort Edwards ''que se espera acondicionar mejor en los próximos años * La ''Robert Munroe ''(Segundo barco en capacidad por detrás del de Sinclair) retorna de las obras de construcción básicas de ''Fort Edwards ''para comunicar a Escocia el éxito de la misión (la noticia no escapa a ningún curioso y por apoyo real se comienza a invertir en su expansión por las imprentas nacionales * El monarca comienza a fabricar junto a sus mejores validos la organización territorial del Reino con los futuros asentamientos de Nueva Escocia (de momento se plantea y acepta una bandera para los territorios que se vayan descubriendo) '''ECONOMÍA' * Los gremios textiles y artesanales de las principales ciudades escocesas comienzan a especializarse en una producción más avanzada con la expansión de nuevas Ruecas de hilar (estas pueden encontrarse por docenas en varios talleres, ofreciendo la oportunidad a los dueños de expandir los negocios y especializar una mayor cantidad de población) sin embargo el limitado trabajo de las Ruecas produce que se necesite aún demasiado tiempo para fabricar el material * La Universidad de Edimburgo comienza a experimentar en su rama científica con los usos del agua caliente en la piel con la expansión de esta como muestra de poder entre la nobleza escocesa border|30px Reino de Francia Economía *Se impulsara que los campesinos produzcan más al igual que los artesanos. *Se aumentaran en un 5% los impuestos. *Se cancelara la ruta comercial con Toscana en lo que se arregla el problema con España. *en contraste se apoyara la ruta comercial del norte con Escocia para el intercambio de productos. Diplomático *Declaramos nuestra neutralidad ante el conflicto polaco-Sueco. *Al haberse negociado la compra de títulos sobre las tierras del nuevo mundo expresamos nuestra gratitud al reino Hispánico. *Queremos pedir a los estado italianos especialmente a Venecia un prestamos de 110 millones de Francos con un pago a crédito. Reino *Por ahora solo se aumentara la vigilancia en las ciudades principalmente en las que hay mayor numero de Hugonotes. *Se comenzara con una remodelación a la catedral de Notre Dame y a la Bastilla. border|30px República de las Dos Naciones Política *Continua la ola de propaganda, para buscar más reclutas que se unan a la noble causa de nuestra mancomunidad. *Se procura mantener una estabilidad interna, comienza una regulación alimentaria por la guerra pero se busca que esta no afecte mucho al país. Diplomacia *Se contacta con el gobierno Austriaco y se intenta contactar con la Monarquía Hispánica, en caso de que se deban llevar a cabo operaciones conjuntas o cooperativas. Economía *Misma política económica. Militar *Continua el asedio a Tallin, hasta que la ciudad sea tomada de forma definitiva. *Se aseguraran las costas y los puertos más vulnerables en caso de cualquier ataque naval. *Se movilizan tropas a la frontera con el Margraviato de Brandeburgo, para establecer una línea defensiva y prepararse en caso de una invasión. *Se hace un segundo desembarco en Hiiumaa, previamente desde Saaremaa se establece cuando podría ser optimo lanzar la operación. *Se pretende asegurar la ciudad de Helsinki, y una vez tomada avanzar por territorio finlandés, principalmente se pretende tomar las costas y luego el territorio interno. **Se buscan simpatizantes de Segismundo en Finlandia, para que se unan a la causa. border|30px Serenísima República de Venecia * El gobierno acepta la incorporación de los territorios de Módena que fueron asignados por el acuerdo con la Toscana. (se respetarán también las fronteras que se definan en dicho tratado). * Se le perdonará parte de la deuda a España. * Se realiza un nuevo incremento en las producciones agrícola, ganadera y comercial. border|30px Zarato Ruso Política *Comienza la pacificación de los habitantes nativos del recién formado protectorado ruso de Nogai. Colonización: *Se piensa continuar la colonización de la parte occidental Siberia. Militar: *Se le declara la guerra al Kanato de Kazán, esto con el fin de obligar a dicho país que sea protectorado ruso, (al igual que con la Horda Nogai). *Se entrenan 8.000 soldados, los cuales, al terminar su preparación, se dirigirán a Kazán, junto con los 25.000 soldados entrenados anteriormente. 10 de Diciembre de 1597: (El Zar Teodoro I convoca un Zemski Sobor -Gran Asamblea Nacional-, para decidir su sucesión en el trono de Rusia) - Usted'', Teodoro I Ivánovich, por gracia de Dios, Zar de Rusia, ¿desea por voluntad propia y sin que ningún individuo presente en esta solemne ceremonia le fuerce a ello, a renunciar a la corona, en favor de su familiar vivo más cercano, su primo Fiódor Nikítich Románov?.'' -''Sí, así lo deseo.'' - Sea pues que, con la bendición de Nuestro Señor y por voluntad de Teodoro I, se le remueven a él sus obligaciones como Zar y con su permiso, se le despoja la corona, la cuál a partir de ahora y hasta el fin de sus días serán propiedad de Fiódor Nikítich Rómanov. Entonces, será su obligación como Zar de Todas las Rusias, proclamar y coronar a su primo, a partir de este momento, nuestro Zar soberano. Después de lo anteriormente comentado, Teodoro I se dirige a su primo y exclama: - Primo, ¿juras por Nuestro, que gobernarás a Rusia con agilidad, sabiduría, dedicación, valentía, que obedecerás y protegerás a la verdadera de Dios Todopoderoso y harás respetar la herencia del pueblo ruso? - ¡Juro por Nuestro Señor, por el Cristianismo Ortodoxo y por Rusia que así será!. - Sea pues que yo Teodoro I te corono a ti Fiódor Nikítich Románov, como Zar de Todas las Rusias y que a partir de hoy tú gobernarás como nuestro Zar soberano. Tras ocurrir esto, Teodoro I le coloca la corona a su primo, el cuál cambió su nombre a Filareto I y a partir de ello, los presentes en el Zemski Sobor comenzaron a gritar: - ¡Larga vida a Filareto I, Zar de Todas las Rusias! Secreto: Después de la ceremonia, Teodoro se reúne en secreto con su primo, ahora convertido en Zar y le comenta lo siguiente: - Primo, te recomiendo que seas precavido con ciertos boyardos, en especial, con Bóris Godunov, pues él ha adquirido una importante influencia en el gobierno él piensa reclamar el trono de Rusia cueste lo que cueste y tengo sospechas de que él fue el responsable de la muerte de mi hermano, el Zárevich Dimitri ivánovich. Tras lo comentado por Teodoro, Filareto I exclama: - Teodoro, de eso no te preocupes, ya tengo un plan para acabar con la amenaza de Godunov... *''Secreto: Filareto I y su primo invitarán a Bóris Godunov, a su esposa y a su hijo a una cena, pero el Zar y su primo envenenarán sólo los platillos que sean servidos a los invitados. Esperando así, acabar con Godunov. '1598' '''América:' *Avances moderados en la colonización de Nueva Escocia Europa: *Gran Guerra de la Fe **Las tropas de la Monarquía Hispánica y de la Liga Católica consiguen avances moderados en el SIRG, los países protestantes consiguen aguantar temporalmente la gran embestida. **Destrucción considerable de barcos e infraestructura naval en Dinamarca y los países protestantes por la Grande y Felicísima Armada. **Caída de Tallin por la fuerzas polaco-lituanas. **Desembarco exitoso en Hiiuma provoca la conquista de la isla por Polonia-Lituania. **Se asegura Helsinki pero las tropas polaco-lituanas consiguen avanzar mínimamente en territorio Finlandés. ***La actitud católica de Seguismundo III hace que encuentre pocos apoyos en Finlandia para su causa, aun así no hay mucha resistencia civil, aparte de la de las tropas suecas. *Muere el emperador Rodolfo en circunstancias misteriosas. La elección imperial se retrasa por la guerra, aun así se sospecha que los príncipes electores protestante puedan elegir, de manera separada, a un candidato protestante para dar más fuerza a su movimiento en la guerra contra Austria y la Liga Católica. *Boris Gudunov y su familia son envenenados por el zar Filareto I, acabando con la amenaza del pretendiente a zar. Sin embargo dicho asesinato causa el malestar entre los partidarios de Boris, quienes comienzan a planear un golpe de estado. *En virtud del tratado firmado con Toscana las tropas españoles entran en el Gran Ducado de la Toscana para mantener la paz. **La rebelión en Lucca es sofocada tras la restitución de los bienes a los nobles. **Toscana se anexiona la isla de Elba y todos los territorios correspondientes del principado. *El ducado de Saboya se anexiona el ducado de Montferrato. *Los territorios de Módena se reparten entre Parma y Venecia, conservando una pequeña parte para Toscana. *A iniciativa de la Monarquía Hispánica se forma la Liga de las Naciones Italianas del Norte, tras eso se desvincula a todos los territorios norditalianos del Sacro Imperio, reduciendo el Imperio únicamente al territorio alemán. *Los fervores de la Gran Guerra de la fe provocan un alzamiento masivo de hugonotes en las poblaciones donde son mayoría. Algunos de ellos intentan liberar a Enrique de Navarra sin éxito. Asía: *El Kanato de Kazán logra detener momentáneamente a las tropas rusas, las cuales solo logran penetrar mínimamente en territorio del kanato. *Gran avance en la colonización rusa de los Urales. *La muerte del general Hideyoshi en Japón, provoca que el daymio Tokugawa Ieyashu se separe del Consejo de los Cinco Regentes e inicie una guerra para tomar el poder, en contra de las fuerzas leales al clan Toyotomi. border|30px Archiducado de Austria Austria «''Oh, Österreicher oder eher Deutsch, es ist wahr! Glorreich sind die Handlungen derer, die großartige Arbeit leisten und große Risiken eingehen, und es ist sehr schön, mit einem tapferen Leben zu leben und zu sterben und ewigen Ruhm zu hinterlassen. Oder wissen Sie nicht, dass unser Vorfahr so hohe Herrlichkeit erreicht hat, dass er, wie es scheint, ein Held der Sterblichen geworden ist, weil er nicht in Wien oder in Tirol geblieben ist, nicht einmal in Budapest oder Prag? Kämpfe so, als ob du danach einen Platz im Himmel hättest''». —Matthias Rede vor Beginn des Kampfes «''¡Oh, austríaco o más bien alemán, es verdad! Gloriosas son las acciones de aquellos que hacen un gran trabajo y toman grandes riesgos, y es muy hermoso vivir y morir con una vida valiente y dejar la gloria eterna. ¿O no sabes que nuestro antepasado ha alcanzado una gloria tan grande que, al parecer, se ha convertido en un héroe de mortales, porque no se ha quedado en Viena ni en el Tirol, ni siquiera en Budapest o Praga? Lucha como si tuvieras un lugar en el cielo después''». —Discurso de Matías antes de comenzar a batallar. Social & Político. *Matías declara que la muerte de su hermano Rodolfo se debe a los bárbaros y sanguinarios protestantes. *Matías declara ante la nobleza y el pueblo llano que él mismo comandará al ejército austriaco en la Gran Guerra de la Religión. *Matías deja a cargo a Maximiliano de Habsburgo, su hermano, mientras él está en el combate. *Maximiliano de Habsburgo vuelve oficial el Consejo de Guerra creado por Matías en 1595 para las estrategias militares. *Maximiliano de Habsburgo llama al pueblo a rezar por la vuelta victoriosa de las tropas austriacas. *Se continúa la ola propagandística procatólica y antireformista. Económico. *Misma política económica. Diplomacia. *Se busca contactar con la Monarquía Hispánica para realizar un ataque en conjunto a Brandemburgo, intentando que éstos desembarquen navalmente en una de sus costas para distraer a sus tropas mientras que las austriacas penetran en el territorio e intentan destruir los ejércitos y tomar los puntos importantes para buscar una rendición rápida. *Se busca contactar con el Ducado de Baviera para realizar un ataque en conjunto a Sajonia para buscar dividir las tropas de Sajonia en varios flancos para ser más fácil la destrucción de estas. *Se contacta con los países católicos del SIRG para que realicen la elección imperial, dejando de lado las pretensiones protestantes de tomar el poder. **Asimismo, se declara a Matías como candidato del Archiducado de Austria. Militar. *Las 50.000 tropas austriacas serán comandadas por Matías de Austria buscando enardecer el patriotismo y la figura de héroe de este, así como para tener un punto de donde inspirarse en batalla. *Se procede a atacar con éstas a Sajonia, en un ataque que intentaría ser a dos flancos y buscando rodear al enemigo en un intento de simular las falanges macedónicas. Los arqueros se mantendrían detrás y dispararían siempre que el enemigo intentara escapar. **Asimismo, en caso de que se lograra mermar las fuerzas enemigas en Sajonia, se intentaría tomar Dresde, Wittenberg y Meissen. *Cualquier soldado austriaco que intente retirarse de la batalla en un acto de cobardía será asesinado. Bohemia. «''Neexistuje mezi vámi žádný muž, před nímž jsem nevykonal víc než jeden vojenský výkon, nebo jemu, který jsem spolehlivým svědkem jeho odvahy, nemůže počítat s jeho slušnými kroky a časem a místem, v němž je přijal. Byl jsem tvým studentem předtím, než jsi byl tvým šéfem, a já vstoupím do bitvy, obklopený muži, které jsem chválil a odměňoval tisíckrát, proti těm, kteří nic neví o ostatních a kteří jsou vzájemně cizí''» —Maties k českým vojskům pod vedením Johanna von Wertha. «''No hay un hombre entre vosotros ante quien yo no haya efectuado más de una hazaña militar o de quien yo, que soy testigo fehaciente de su valor, no pueda contar sus propias acciones decorosas y el momento y lugar en que las acometió. Yo fui vuestro alumno antes de ser vuestro jefe y entraré en batalla, rodeado por hombres a los que he elogiado y recompensado miles de veces, contra unos que nada saben de los otros y que son mutuos desconocidos''». —Matías a las tropas bohemias lideradas por Johann Von Werth. Sociedad & Política. *Matías, en su paso por Bohemia, da un discurso a los soldados bohemios. *Se continúa firmemente con la contrarreforma y la propaganda católica buscando eliminar el protestantismo entre las personas. *Se difunde la cultura germana y se recuerda las raíces germánicas. *Se propaga el alemán y el latín intentando neutralizar el checo. *Se busca centralizar poco a poco Bohemia, intentando que forme parte del próximo imperio. **Aun así, se intenta que este proceso se formalice luego de que se gane la guerra de religión, pero en estos años se comienzan a mostrar mensajes subliminales para persuadir a la población poco a poco para que no tenga tanto impacto al momento de hacerlo oficial. *Las tropas húngaras en territorio bohemio forman parte esencial del proceso de paz en la población para evitar protestas y revueltas protestantes. Economía. *Sin cambios en la política económica. Militar. *Se reclutan 20.000 tropas más al ejército bohemio y se movilizan para juntarlas con las 30.000. *Las ahora 50.000 tropas bohemias son lideradas por Johann Von Werth. *Se intenta penetrar en territorio de Brandemburgo con éstas, intentando tomar las ciudades de Brandenburg an der Harvel y Berlín. Hungría. Sociedad & Política. *En su paso por Hungría, Matías promete al pueblo húngaro que tras solucionar los problemas del imperio, la Corona de San Esteban poseerá sus territorios legítimos. **Esta declaración también trae consigo la fundación de un Consejo Militar que sería llamado "Consejo de San Esteban". ***En este se planearían las guerras necesarias para obtener todos los territorios de la Transleitania, como Transilvania y Croacia-Eslavonia *Se busca total apoyo de los húngaros para la Guerra de la Religión. *Se continúa la propaganda católica y contrarreformista ante la amenaza protestante. Economía. *Sin cambios económicos. Militar. *Se reclutan 20.000 soldados más, agregándolos a los 30.00 en Bohemia. *Los 50.000 soldados en Bohemia son divididos, 25.000 se quedarían en Bohemia y 25.000 irían a la guerra en el frente de Brandemburgo. border|30px Dinastía Safávida Administrativo. *Las ciudades de Teherán, Qazvim e Isfahán quedan en control total del Shah. *Se hace una gran misión de ayatolás a través de Persia para un adoctrinamiento del pueblo a favor del Shah. Tecnología. *Empieza el proceso para el desarrollo extensivo de armas de pólvora Militar. *Se empiezan a entrenar los primeros soldados especializados en el uso de la pólvora, estos servirán más que nada de guardia en las ciudades anteriormente nombradas. Diplomático. *Se vuelve a intentar entablar contacto con los puestos comerciales hispánicos para entablar un comercio fructífero. *'Monarquía Hispánica: '''Aceptamos la propuesta de Persia mientras nuestra relación se base en comercio, advertimos que no suministraremos ni pólvora ni arma de fuego a los persas, sin embargo abrimos la puerta a que en un futuro podamos establecer relaciones más estrechas. border|30px '''Gran Ducado de la Toscana' Política: *Los este han caído el ultimo a muerto sin dependencia por lo que según lo acordado en la paz de Módena las propiedades restantes de los este pasaran a manos de los Medici. Económico: *Ante esto antes dicho se empezara a vender todas las propiedades de los este y sus riquezas los beneficios serán utilizados para la mejora de la economía se decide por ahora disminuir el negocio de la banca invirtiendo en la agricultura y comercio. Diplomacia: *Se decide mejorar las rutas comerciales con Francia y Escocia se mandan 5000 voluntarios a le guerra de religión junto con 1000 soldados para defender la fe Católica ante la peste Protestante que sacude Europa aparte de esto varios nobles deciden mandar a sus guardias o ellos mismos a luchar en la guerra el numero de estos es indefinido. 'Japón' Política *La muerte del General Hideyoshi, provoca un gran vacío de poder. Comienza las primeras disputas en el Consejo de los Cinco Regentes, pese a que Hideyoshi había hecho jurar a los miembros del consejo que trataran a su hijo Toyotomi Hideyoshi, como su heredero hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. *Tokugawa leyasu, a través de matrimonios arreglados, consigue pactar alianzas con varios señores poderosos del país. *Ishida Mitsunari uno de los cincos magistrados. Comienza a formar su propia alianza, con tal de evitar el ascenso de Tokugawa. Economía *No habrá una política clara, hasta que el país esté totalmente unido y pacificado. Militar *Pese a la muerte de Hideyoshi. El consejo, decide mantener la noticia de su muerte en secreto. Para evitar, que nuestras tropas en Corea se desmoralicen. *Ambas alianzas comienza a movilizar a sus tropas. Secreto: *Debido a la cobardía de nuestro generales por enfrentar a Tokugawa. Se enviaran a Ninjas con tal de poner fin a su vida, algo deshonorable pero necesario. border|30px Kanato de Oirates Diplomático: *Ante el aumento de la presencia de los occidentales (Rusia), nuestro Kan envía un mensajero para establecer contacto con esta extraña nación. De estar en buenos términos, se propone un tratado comercial. *Con el acercamiento al Kanato de Yarkand, se propone a este unirse a la alianza oirate-yuan, para conformar una gran alianza de tribus mongolas y promover el comercio y nuestra influencia. border|30px Monarquía Hispánica *Tras la destrucción de la armada danesa se intentará que el tercio de Flandes ataque las tierras danesa por dos frentes. El primero mediante un desembarco marítimo en las costas danesas y la otra por vía terrestre a través de Holstein. *Junto con tropas del Ducado de Baviera, invadiremos en una ofensiva el Condado Palatino del Rin, con el fin ocupar el territorio y capturar o hacer huir al conde. border|30px Reino de Escocia REINO *Sinclair consigue establecer una pequeña colonia al lado de otro rió que parece salir de un lago interior de la isla según los mensajeros que llegan a Escocia 5 meses después del inicio de la aventura (recibe el nombre de Halifax) *Jacobo da la oportunidad a otros dos puertos (Burmouth y Sant Johnnes) de poder ser amplificados para reunirse con el de Hamilton para iniciar un trasvase cómodo de productos alimenticios, materiales de construcción y profesionales médicos a las dos colonias de Sinclair en Nueva Escocia (Edicto sobre Colonias y Competencias Escocesas del 2 de Marzo de 1598) *Los Estados Escoceses votan y aprueba un presupuesto especial sacado de las fecundas ganancias de la bien equilibrada hacienda del reino, con el que poder financiar cuerpos de defensa ciudadana en Nueva Escocia (Colonial Militians) siendo enviados un total de 75 soldados (20 de ellos arcabuceros especializados) para poder iniciar la construcción de pequeños Polvorines y un entrenamiento básico a los pocos colonos que van llegando *Se continua con el proceso de Exploración/emplazamiento por la isla *Se promueve con una mayor libertad en los Gremios el auge de la venta de productos frescos marinos (que son muy escasos debido a su transporte tan complicado por los angostos caminos y rutas del reino) NUEVA ESCOCIA *Sinclair construye una Central Administrativa en Halifax como plan de estabilización de la Colonia, a partir de ese momento comienza a nombrar valiéndose de un estudio previo de profesionales (médicos y militares) en la labores jurídicas y de estudio del terreno alrededor de la nueva empalizada en proceso de expansión y mejora *Jeffrey McMormont descubre la existencia de tierras esteparias a 45 millas de Halifax (72 kilómetros) llenas de pequeños lagos de agua dulce muy fría (se da cuenta de la dificultad alimenticia que desencadena esto si se quieren expandir más allá de la polivalente costa) comienza a escribir un diario Aquella Extraña Tierra Perdida de la Mano de Dios DIPLOMACIA *Aceptamos iniciar un proceso de creación de rutas con el Reino de Francia en virtud a nuestro antiguo tratado tan benefactor para la economía comercial de ambos reinos border|30px Reino de Francia Economía *Seguiremos con el impulsos a los agricultores y Artesanos. *Impulsaremos el comercio de pieles y la pesca. *Se reactiva la ruta en Toscana. Diplomacia *Ofrecemos a Escocia crear una nueva ruta de Comercio junto con Irlanda. *Comenzaremos a enviar el dinero de los préstamos a España. Reino *El ejercito es enviado a eliminar las insurrecciones Hugonotes si hay mucha resistencia serán asesinados todos los rebeldes. **Se dan ordenes de matar a todo rebelde cerca de la ubicación de Enrique de Navarra. *Se siguen con las remodelaciones a la bastilla. *Se habla con la iglesia para que ayuden a los fieles e impulse el odio a los Hugonotes. Colonias *Según los mapas y las exploraciones en Quebec se envían grupos de exploradores desde Marzo para asegurar la región se cartografiara la region. *De salir bien estas exploraciones se crearan los primeros asentamientos en las orillas del rio San Lorenzo. *Se enviaran pequeños grupos de Soldados para enfrentar nativos hostiles durante la exploración (no más de 300). border|30px República de las Dos Naciones Política *Continua la política de propaganda católica, se comienza a llevar a cabo este tipo de propagandas en Finlandia, para conseguir apoyo de los posibles que recuerden el catolicismo antes de la reciente reforma Sueca que lo elimino. *Se hace eco de las victorias polaco-lituanas, se celebra la recuperación total de Estonia como un hecho que hace justicia sobre todo al pueblo Lituano. Diplomacia *Se contacta con Austria para llevar a cabo operaciones conjuntas contra Brandemburgo y para aumentar las relaciones entre ambos países. *Se contacta con la Monarquía Hispánica para llevar a cabo operaciones conjuntas. Economía *Comienzan políticas de razonamiento por la guerra, estas intentan mantenerse leves para evitar descontento local a menos que sea imposible mantenerse así. Militar *Con Hiiuma y Helsinki bajo control Polaco-Lituano se hace una barrera defensiva y patrullada de embarcaciones para controlar el golfo de Finlandia. *Continua el avance sobre territorio fines, con destino a Turku, se crea una línea de suministros desde Lituania, el golfo de Finlandia hasta Helsinki. No obstante se intenta obtener recursos desde la propia Finlandia. *Al ver las victorias de la Liga Católica sobre Brandemburgo se decide por propia iniciativa invadir el territorio del margraviato, y unirse a las ofensivas de otros países. *Tras las victoria de parte de la armada evangélica, la república se anima a crear una nueva operación de desembarco en Kalmar, siempre y cuando las condiciones sean las optimas, se va rumbo a Kalmar con las embarcaciones disponibles. **En caso de fallo o que la armada se vea incapaz de continuar se hace una retirada hacia los puertos prusianos, en caso de verse con problemas durante el escape se ordena intentar un desembarco a Oland o Gotland. border|30px Serenísima República de Venecia * Se manda apoyo político y militar a la Monarquía Hispánica y a la Liga Católica en la Gran Guerra de la Fe. * Se manda a entrenar a cientos de hombres, con el fin de unirse al ejército. * Se ofrecen préstamos a los demás estados italianos. * Se procede al incremento de impuestos para mejorar la economía. * Se manda a ocupar militarmente algunas islas del Mar Adriático. border|30px Zarato Ruso Política: * Se perseguirán, arrestarán, torturarán y ejecutarán a los partidarios de Borís Godunov. * Continúa la pacificación de los nativos en el protectorado ruso de Nogai. Colonización: * Se busca continuar la colonización de Siberia Occidental. Ejército: * Comienza la reorganización de nuestras tropas ubicadas en el Kanato de Kazán, esto con el fin de proseguir con la guerra, para hacer de Kazán un protectorado ruso. '1599' América: *Avances escoceses en Nueva Escocia. *Construcción de los primeros asentamientos franceses en América. Europa: *Venecia refuerza su posición en las islas del Adriático. *En el marco de la Gran Guerra de Fe: **Brandeburgo y Sajonia: ***Las fuerzas austriacas logran penetrar directamente en Sajonia, dividiendo fuerzas que marchan a Brandeburgo y logrando obtener numerosas victorias terrestres que permiten la marcha hasta Berlín. **Escandinavia y el Báltico: ***La flota polaco-lituana consigue la supremacía naval sobre el Golfo de Finlandia. ***Progresivo avance polaco-lituano sobre Finlandia. ***La Tercera Batalla del Kalmar culmina nuevamente con el fracaso polaco-lituano. A pesar de la superioridad naval, las defensas suecas y la llegada del invierno dificultan la toma terrestre de Kalmar. ****No obstante, con el plan de reserva, la flota polaco-lituana logra capturar Gotland. ***Exitoso desembarco hispánico en Esbjerg, al norte de Dinamarca. ****Implacable avance hispánico sobre Dinamarca una vez hecho el desembarco. **Palatinado y estados menores: ***Invasión católica del Palatinado resulta en su derrota decisiva y posterior rendición. *Dificultades con la supresión francesa de los hugonotes desemboca en la resistencia progresiva de estos. Asía: *El intento de asesinato de Tokugawa leyasu falla, logrando la captura de los Ninjas que por honor se suicidan en custodia. **La Guerra Civil se recrudece a favor de los Tokugawa tras este incidente. *Grandes avances rusos sobre el Kazán. *Considerables avances rusos sobre su colonización oriental. *Yarkand se une a la alianza de las estepas entre Oriates y Yuan. *Expulsión definitiva de los japonés de Corea. border|30px Archiducado de Austria Austria, Hungría y Bohemia Política & Sociedad *Ante las decisivas y constantes victorias austriacas en Sajonia y Brandemburgo, se comienzan a enviar rumores entre la población de que los protestantes están a punto de rendirse, buscando disminuir cualquier tipo de pensamiento protestante en la población. *Además, se comienza un plan propagandístico en base a la derrota sajona y de Brandemburgo por las tropas comandadas por Matías. *Maximiliano de Habsburgo, el regente y hermano menor de Matías, comienza a construir una estatua de Matías en Viena y le dice a la población que, bajo el mandato de este, la guerra acabará cuanto antes, intentando generar un fervor patriótico. *'Nota de la administración: '''He cambiado a Fernando por Maximiliano hermano menor de Matías como regente tanto en este como en el anterior post donde lo nombraste regente, debido primero a que por cercanía es mejor tener a tu hermano como regente que a tu primo hermano, y segundo a que Fernando aparte de ser joven y no tener mucha experiencia está casado con la reina Isabel II y debe estar con ella en Las Españas. *Se utilizan las victorias católicas para asegurar que las promesas de devolver los territorios de la Transleitania o Corona de San Esteban se cumplirán. '''Economía.' *'Se comienzan' los planes de construcción para conectar Viena con Sajonia. *Además, para cuando el país esté en paz, se comienzan a hacer planes para la construcción. Diplomacia. *'Se contacta' con Baviera y los demás católicos del SIRG para que realicen la elección imperial cuánto antes. *'Se busca '''mejorar la opinión de Matías entre los electores católicos basándose en su corto y buen reinado además de las sucesivas victorias católicas que ha conseguido. *'Se busca mejorar las relaciones con la Mancomunidad. *'''Se busca '''firmar una alianza con Francia a cambio del envío de 25.000 tropas húngaras para ayudarles. '''Militar. *'Se lanza '''lo que espera sea la última ofensiva contra Brandemburgo y Sajonia. **En esta se busca obligar a la rendición de ambas. ***Claramente se busca tomar Berlín y Dresde. **La estrategia será atacar de frente las tropas protestantes que gracias a las batallas anteriores creerán que se buscará flanquear. **En caso de éxito, de las tropas bohemias en Sajonia, 25.000 irían a capturar la Pomerania sueca. **El resto de tropas se quedarán impidiendo levantamientos y comenzando la caza de líderes protestantes. **Se busca asesinar a los generales o al mismísimo rey para desmoralizar a la población y al ejército enemigo. *'Se empieza a aligerar la ocupación de las tropas húngaras en Bohemia ante la muy probable desmoralización protestante ante las batallas perdidas. '''Japón Política *Mitsunari, junto con el apoyo de los Bugyo y los cuatro Tairo. Envían una carta de queja formal a Tokugawa leyasu. Acusándolo, de 13 crímenes siendo el principal de ellos el de dar a hijas e hijos en matrimonios arreglados por fines políticos. *Tokugawa toma la carta como una declaración formal de guerra, Economía *La política sigue siendo la misma. Militar *Mitsunari moviliza a su Ejercito del Oeste de 88.000 hombres. *Tokugawa hace lo mismo con su Ejercito del Este de 81.000 hombres. *Ambos ejércitos se encuentran en Sekigahara "Hoy en esta gran y honorable batalla. Se decidirá quién será el nuevo amo y señor de Japón. Las flores de los cerezos caen a la tierra, los cuervos comienzan a graznar y las ráfagas de viento hacen ondear los estandartes de los ejércitos. La batalla está por comenzar y muy pronto la sangre fluirá." border|30px Monarquía Hispánica *Continuamos con nuestra ofensivas que junto a la de nuestros aliados, esperamos que hagan rendir a los estados protestantes del SIRG para el año que viene. *Mandamos a nuestra armada movilizada en el báltico para que apoye a la armada polaco-lituana en su operación de tomar Kalmar y las isla de Ölland. *Proponemos a Escocia, unirnos a esa ruta comercial Mediterránea que está creando, para eso se negociará si reducir los costes por atravesar el estrecho de Gibraltar, para los miembros de dicha unión a cambio de privilegios para la Monarquía Hispánica. También enviamos una petición al gobierno escocés para comprar los planos del sistema de minería submarina, con el fin de mejorar el invento con nuestros recursos. *Visto el éxito aparente que están teniendo en Escocia, la reina Isabel II, la cual ha heredado la tradición lectora de su padre Felipe II, decide financiar a los autores y dramaturgos prominentes, Lope de Vega, Cervantes, y el joven Góngora, al igual que incentivamos las actividades universitarias en las Universidades como Salamanca entre otras a lo largo y ancho de la Monarquía. También y a pesar de algunas de sus ideas la reina permite que se haga un homenaje al gran estudioso Fray Luis de León. Por último reducimos el número de libros prohibidos por la Inquisición, dejando solo los prohibidos por Roma y permitimos que dichos libros se puedan leer y estudiar, aunque de momento dicha medida estará restringida a ambientes universitarios, y se observará con cuidado con el fin de que no se difundan ideas anti católicas, aun así se estudiará en un futuro ampliar esto al resto de la sociedad. *Tras una larga reflexión sobre la Inquisición y su fracaso en el mantenimiento del orden en los Países bajos, la reina Isabel II retoma el proyecto de reforma de la Inquisición, ideado por el canciller Jean de Sauvage entre otros individuos de principios del siglo, todo esto con el fin de hacer los procesos más abiertos y más justos y evitar de esta manera la muerte de católicos inocentes o ahorrar la muerte a criminales menores que podrían reintegrarse. A pesar de todo este proyecto no se aplicará hasta que no haya acabado la guerra contra los herejes y no se haya normalizado la situación *El antiguo rey Felipe II cae enfermo a principios de año, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los médicos no mejorar, desgraciadamente los médicos del rey ya han anunciando a la reina que su padre probablemente no supere el próximo invierno. Ante esta noticia la reina comienza a pasar grandes periodos de tiempo en El Escorial para hacer compañía a su padre en sus últimos momentos. *Nace el infante Fernando, segundo hijo de la reina Isabel II y su marido el archiduque Fernando de Austria. border|30px Reino de Escocia NUEVA ESCOCIA *Sinclair establece un órgano legislativo menor en Halifax (secundado por los Estados Escoceses). *El Primer Barco de colonos el Champton (sobretodo humildes agricultores y artesanos que perdieron posibilidades en Escocia y se unieron a la oferta de la corona a hacer fortuna en Nueva Escocia) arriba en el improvisado puerto de maderas de Halifax con 35 Colonos (20 hombres, 13 mujeres y 2 niños) se les accede a dar la concesión de pequeñas parcelas cultivables donde levantar sus casas, siempre dentro de los límites de Protección de facto ''establecidos por Sinclair en la momentánea capital Colonial. *Comienzan a abrirse otras rutas menores desde los principales puertos escoceses. '''ESCOCIA' *Prosigue la expansión de la capacidad lanera del Sector Textil gremial en las urbes escocesas (bajo el llamado Mecenazgo de excedencia). *Jacobo otorga la autoridad de Calzada Real ''a la vieja ruta trashumante que va desde las Higlands escocesas hasta las prosperas Tierras de Edimburgo (este patronazgo es común en países como Portugal desde 1300 y en menor medida y bajo tutela real en la Monarquía Hispánica desde finales del siglo XV). *Se amplía la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Glasgow (para así poder dar un mayor empuje al estudio de enfermedades y males que aquejan a la creciente masa urbana respecto al campo). *Sir Richard Howes (I Conde de Goodland) inicia los preparativos para una ruta más grande de tráfico de mercancías que posibilite la expansión colonial en Nueva Escocia a un mayor y mejor ritmo. '''CULTURA' *Siguiendo la influencia de las Novelas de Caballería en España (Tiran no Blanc, Amadís de Gaula y las Aventuras del Caballero Zítaro) varios autores del círculo de Edimburgo publican varias novelas emuladoras, destacando la Increíble y fantástica historia del Caballero Sir Robert de Lancelot. *Expansión cultural y artística generalizada (sobre todo en letras y pintura) en las sociedades urbanas del Reino. *El prominente poeta cortesano Robert Ayton termina sus poemas renacentistas (que muestran ya influencias de la picaresca en mezcla con la égloga característica de la época) se conocen como el Diofanto y Charidora (Diophantus and Charidora). INGENIERÍA *El artesano e ingeniero George Bruce de la villa de Carnock (nacido en 1568) patenta un sistema de minería submarina costera mediante una rudimentaria técnica de drenaje (aunque bastante sofisticado) las autoridades reales ven este invento de gran utilidad y una muestra del prestigio técnico y militar de la zona (en años venideros se procederá a la investigación del sistema a mayor escala). border|30px Reino de Francia Economía *Continuamos con la política de apoyo a artesanos y agricultores. *Aceptamos la propuesta con Toscana de hacer una ruta conjunta con Escocia. **También queremos incluir a Inglaterra la cual consideramos necesaria geográficamente en dicha ruta. Diplomacia *Reiteramos la propuesta de hace un año a Irlanda y Escocia. Reino *Mandaremos miles de soldados a las Zonas Hugonotes con ordenes de aplacar cualquier insurrección con fuerza. *Aumentaremos el número de oficiales en activo para esto cerraremos todo lugar donde se sepa los Hugonotes se reúnen. *Se incentivara a cada Francés católico con una paga de 60 Francos a confesar la información de los Hugonotes. Colonias *Se mantendrán las exploraciones al mando de Samuel Champlain. *Debido a la situación con los Hugonotes no habrá envió de Colonos únicamente exploraciones y acampados junto a los fuerte Saint Dennis y Poitier (En el rio San Lorenzo). *Se enviará una expedición en Junio a la isla de Guadalupe para clavar la Bandera del Reino y hacer un fuerte en ella. 'border|30px República de las Dos Naciones' Política *Se pretende movilizar y establecer mas familias lituanas en estonia, para aumentar la pertenencia al imperio, además de comenzarlo a integrar adecuadamente a la mancomunidad. *Continua la propaganda, se hacen ver las victorias de la mancomunidad y la liga católica. Se espera que se siga incentivando el reclutamiento en toda la mancomunidad. *Continua las mismas políticas en Helsinki, se pretende establecer en el poder a los simpatizantes de Segismundo y la iglesia católica, para incorporarla lentamente. Diplomacia *Se continúan los esfuerzos por mejorar las relaciones con los vecinos de la mancomunidad. *La mancomunidad está dispuesta a hacer operaciones conjuntas con los demás miembros de la Liga Católica, además de apoyarlas. *Se solicita el envío de apoyo militar a Polonia-Lituania en caso de ser posible. Economía *Mientras la economía lo permita, se pretenden hacer rutas entre las principales ciudades de la mancomunidad, que no posean conexiones adecuadas, de esta forma se pretende mejorar el aprovisionamiento. *Mientras la economía lo permita, se incentiva la construcción de embarcaciones en Prusia para contar con una superioridad naval aun mayor. Se intentan usar modelos más modernos para la armada. *Mismas políticas económicas en los demás ámbitos. Militar *A principios del año se lanza un desembarco, saliendo desde Turku, para tomar la isla de Aland. **Suponiendo un desembarco exitoso a mitad del año comienza a hacerse una operación de bloqueo y asedio a Estocolmo por mar, desde Gotland y Aland se crea una "barrera" marítima vigilada para bloquear provisiones exteriores hacia Estocolmo, además de que en caso de buen tiempo se comienza el asedio a Estocolmo con ataques de la marina. *El poco ejercito en la frontera y en territorio de Brandeburgo es mandado para invadir la Pomerania sueca desde tierra, entrando por el territorio controlado por la liga católica. *Continua el avance en Finlandia, se avanza hacia el norte por las costas con objetivo de tomar Mussor (Actualmente Vaasa), y un avance reducido al interior del territorio Finlades. La prioridad es asegurar Turku, como base de operaciones y puerto para asediar Estocolmo. *Suponiendo que se posea una marina suficiente en verano (Sin contar la que está atacando Estocolmo o bloqueando, ya que es prioritario) se intenta nuevamente tomar Kalmar, con un plan de división de las embarcaciones, la mitad saliendo desde Prusia y atacar por el sur entre Suecia y Öland y la otra saliendo desde Riga, pasando por Gotland para rodear a la armada sueca por el norte. Contando con que la marina sueca este debilitada y dispersa por ambos ataques. border|30px Serenísima República de Venecia *Se sigue mandando apoyo político y militar a la Monarquía Hispánica y a la Liga Católica en la Gran Guerra de la Fe. *Se sigue mandando a entrenar a cientos de hombres, con el fin de unirse al ejército. *Se siguen ofreciendo préstamos a los demás estados italianos. *Se vuelven a incrementar los impuestos para mejorar la economía. *Se manda a ocupar militarmente algunas islas del Mar Egeo. border|30px Zarato Ruso Colonización *Continúa la Colonización en Siberia. *En caso de existir, asentamientos de nativos importantes (respecto a cantidad de población) en las adquisiciones rusas, se procederá a su pacificación. *Se piensa fundar una ciudad, cerca del Protectorado de Nogai, para administrar más fácil dicho protectorado. Militar *Inicia el entrenamiento de 5,000 soldados, al acabar su preparación, irán a socorrer a las demás tropas que se encuentran en Kazán. Diplomacia *Se decreta que el Zarato Ruso se mantiene completamente neutral, ante el Conflicto de Polonia-Lituania contra Suecia, en el marco de la Gran Guerra de la Fe. '1600' América: *Avances escoceses moderados en la colonización de Nueva Escocia. *La situación interna de Francia provoca unos avances mínimos en la colonización de Nueva Francia *Los franceses toman posesión de la isla caribeña de Guadalupe. Europa: *Gran Guerra de la Fé **Los últimos avances sobre los estados protestantes del SIRG, provoca que finalmente los líderes protestantes se rindan o sean capturados, provocando la captura total de los territorios protestantes en el SIRG, finalizando la guerra en el Imperio. **Tras una maniobra muy audaz y gracias a la rendición de los estados protestantes del SIRG, la Monarquía Hispánica ocupa todo el territorio de la península de Jutlandia, aislando a las tropas y autoridades danesas en Copenhague y la isla de Sjaelland. ***Tras la caída de la península de Jutlandia, los campesinos y sectores católicos que quedaban en Noruega se rebelan contra el dominio danés. Produciendo una guerra interna entre protestantes y católicos en Noruega. ***Ante esta situación las autoridades danesas le piden al rey Cristian IV que negocie la paz con el bando católico, cosa que el rey termina aceptando pidiendo una tregua con los católicos y la apertura de negociaciones de paz. **Las defensas suecas impiden el desembarco polaco en la isla de Alland. **Tras una maniobra de distracción de la marina sueca y con el apoyo de la armada española, finalmente se consigue desembarcar y tomar Kalmar al mismo tiempo que la isla de Ölland. **El clima y el terreno dificultan los avances polacos en Finlandia, cosa que produce unos avances territoriales mínimos en suelo finlandés. **A pesar de la situación bélica tan pésima en su contra, Carlos IX de Suecia decide no negociar la paz con los católicos y esperar a resistir con el fin de forzar a los católicos a una paz que le permita seguir siendo el rey de Suecia. Esta decisión hace que los sectores opositores a favor de Seguismundo crezcan nuevamente y empiecen a intrigar para devolver el trono al candidato polaco y evitar así más daños para Suecia. *El fin de la guerra en el imperio hace que finalmente se produzca la elección imperial, y como consecuencia Matías de Austria sea elegido emperador electo del Sacro Imperio Romano de la Nación Alemana, bajo el nombre de Matías I del Sacro Imperio. *El levantamiento hugonote continua, sin embargo las últimas ofensivas de las autoridades francesas han debilitado considerablemente el levantamiento, llegando a recuperar varias ciudades clave en manos de los hugonotes. Asía: *Conquista y rendición del Kanato de Kazán, convirtiéndose este en un protectorado del Zarato Ruso. *Avances considerables en la colonización rusa en Siberia. *Ieyashu Tokugawa gana la batalla de Sekigahara, derrotando por completo a las fuerzas del clan Toyotomi. border|30px Archiducado de Austria *Con la victoria total en el SIRG, se comienzan a desmovilizar las tropas, dejándole Suecia y lo que queda de Dinamarca a la Monarquía Hispánica y a la Mancomunidad de Dos Naciones. *El hermano de Matías vuelve a su posición de príncipe con el regreso de Matías a Austria, victorioso. **Al llegar, Matías da un gran desfile de victoria tras la elección imperial. *Se llama a todas las naciones a negociar la paz lo más pronto posible en Viena. **Se comienzan a redactar las propuestas y exigencias austriacas. ***Se empieza a estructurar el modelo de gobierno de Germania, cuyo nombre oficial sería Imperio Germánico. ****Se decide que la capital sería en Viena y el emperador sería un Habsburgo. *Se agradece a Isabel, nuestra prima católica y a Seguismundo, que ha demostrado ser un buen aliado en este guerra. *Las tropas húngaras regresan a Hungría y desocupan Bohemia debido a que ya no hay amenaza protestante en el SIRG. *Las tropas bohemias regresan a Bohemia. *Las 75.000 tropas austriacas se encargan de ocupar Sajonia, Brandemburgo y la Pomerania Sueca hasta que la paz sea firmada. border|30px Kanato de Oirates Político: *¡Las tribus se han unido de nuevo! Los estados sucesores del Imperio Mongol ahora forman una misma alianza. Con esto, se inicia la incorporación de los vasallos progresiva del Kanato Oirates. Económico: *El comercio con los estados conformantes de la alianza de las estepas se impulsa, buscando también de impulsar el comercio con los países que una vez conformaron la ruta de la seda: los estados tibetanos y Persia. border|30px Monarquía Hispánica * Viendo la victoria total en Dinamarca y en el SIRG, se prepara con nuestras tropas y la flota en el Báltico una desembarco en Suecia con el fin de forzar la rendición del rey sueco Carlos IX. * Secreto Financiamos a los opositores a Carlos IX, y les mandamos un mensaje advirtiéndoles que de ser derrocado el rey las tropas españolas no invadirán el país y se estaría dispuesto a negociar un tratado justo, incluso conceder a la iglesia sueca un estatus parecido al de Escocia, siempre y cuando se restaurara a Seguismundo como rey de Suecia. * Se continua haciendo de mecenas de los artistas y estudiosos españoles, entre ellos y aprovechando el origen de dicho individuo se trae a Las Españas a Zacharias Janssen, reciente inventor del microscopio, para que nos muestre el invento y sus posibles utilidades médicas, al igual que con el apoyo del sector universitario se le invita a seguir investigando en sus trabajos con las lentes, siempre y cuando siga el marco legal y religioso establecido, por lo cual dicho individuo se convierte al catolicismo. * Felicitamos a nuestro primo Matías por la elección como sacro emperador y esperamos seguir colaborando con nuestros hermanos Habsburgo alemanes ahora y siempre. * Ante la que consideramos que será la inminente rendición de Suecia, pedimos a los participantes en el conflicto que se reúnan en Viena e inicien las conversaciones de paz, para el año siguiente. border|30px Reino de Escocia ESCOCIA *Jacobo VI acepta mediante un decreto consultado en los Estados Escoceses, la investigación y la implantación del sistema de minera submarina patentando el año anterior (desde ahora podrá ser mejorado o comercializado). *Se aumentan ligeramente los diezmos en la harina y el trigo para hacer frente a algunos gastos en el proyecto del Señor de Goodland. *Comienzan las obras de apertura del Museo de Arte clásico en Edimburgo (donde se espera albergar obras o exposiciones de grandes artistas de la época mediante la política de Mecenazgo artístico llevada a cabo con artistas de las islas). *Los Estados Escoceses aceptan la oferta de mejora de la ruta comercial escocesa con el apoyo español, así como la venta de parte de los planos de la Minería Submarina (en todo caso, serán vendidos a la Monarquía Hispánica aquellos Bases, manteniendo el reino de Escocia los principales para su estudio). *Se imprimen las versiones escocesas de La Celestina ''(''Tragicomedia de Calisto y Melibea) del escritor español Fernando de Rojas, que añaden un prólogo especial de la mano del escritor James Fox de Aberdeen. NUEVA ESCOCIA *Sinclair obtiene éxitos en sus expediciones cortas hacia el interior de la isla, sin embargo no logra llegar hacia lo que él creía el fin de esta por la nieve y el peligroso clima (vuelve a Halifax donde escribe al monarca sobre sus nuevas pesquisas). *Antón McMurray (Segundo de Sinclair) logra explorar la costa sur de la isla, estableciendo dos fuertes avanzados (Saindown y Plall Hill) que albergan varios grupos de soldados acantonados con ordenes de expandirlos y conseguir una base de autosuficiencia. SALUD Y ENFERMEDAD *Varios médicos y estudiantes en calidad de investigadores de la Universidad Rectoral de Hamilton, comienzan a estudiar el origen de la expansión de la peste a través de las aglomeraciones urbanas (se basarán en los escritos de los Portugueses sobre la expansión de la Sífilis en estas mismas circunstancias). CULTURA *Gustavo Steven publica sus primeras novelas del género Picaresco emulando el Lazarillo de Tormes pero con toques puramente escoceses y con la novedad del refranero como base de la argucia (El buscón de Edimburgo). *Prosigue la expansión de las compañías teatrales por el reino siguiendo el auge europeo en ese mismo sentido. border|30px Reino de Francia Economía *Misma política económica. Reino *Se sigue con la persecución contra los Hugonotes. *Todas las pertenecías de los Hugonotes serán expropiadas y quedaran en manos de la iglesia Católica y del rey. *A partir de ahora todos los Hugonotes capturados afrontaran la pena de muerte. *Se infiltraran soldados entre los hugonotes para que se atrape a los líderes de las rebeliones. Colonias *a pesar de que no hay establecimiento de Colonos siguen las exploraciones por parte de los Soldados en las regiones al norte y oeste del ríos San Lorenzo. *En la isla de Guadalupe se enviara un grupo de 60 hombres y una misión cristiana para contactar a los nativos de la isla. 'border|30px República de las Dos Naciones' Política *Continua la reforma y construcción de caminos para mejorar el transito. *Comienza a plantearse la política que se tomara tras la guerra, como la organización territorial y la representación de los distintos ducados de la mancomunidad. *Se prepara la contrarreforma católica que será llevada a cabo tan pronto termine la guerra. *Continua la propaganda, esta vez se intensiva en territorio fines y sueco bajo el control de la mancomunidad, con la popularidad de su actual monarca descendiendo se solicita a la población que se rebele contra el reinado ilegitimo de Carlos IX para acabar con la guerra. Diplomacia *Se asiste a Viena para discutir la situación tras la derrota de los estados evangélicos del SIRG. El principal interés Polaco es obtener Pomerania al este del rio Òder, territorio que perteneció a Polonia antes de su invasión. Economía *Mismas políticas económicas. Militar *Se crea una línea de suministros directa de Prusia a Kalmar, así como la línea de suministros de Livonia a Finlandia. Procuramos mantener el control de la mayor parte del mar Báltico y arrinconar a lo que queda de la armada sueca en el Golfo de Botnie. *Una vez tomado y asegurado Kalmar comienza una rápida marcha hacia el norte con destino a Estocolmo y enfrentar directamente a las tropas Suecas. *Continua el avance en Finlandia, se intenta compensar el leve avance del año pasado y continuar con el objetivo de tomar Mussor (Actualmente Vaasa). *Se realiza nuevamente la operación de la toma de Aland y el plan de asedio de Estocolmo, ya que Kalmar fue tomada, la armada sueca esta devastada y se cuenta con apoyo de la flota española. **Si la resistencia naval es mínima se intentara desembarcar en Estocolmo, para rodear la ciudad por 2 direcciones distintas. border|30px Zarato Ruso «Благосостояние ''России достигается не только за счет завоеваний, но также достигается благодаря миру, процветанию, культуре и науке.»'' («El bienestar de Rusia se logra no sólo a expensas de las conquistas, sino que también se logra por medio de la paz, la prosperidad, la cultura y la ciencia.») ~ 'Zar Filareto I de Rusia, Kazán y Nogai.' Cultura: * Comienza la construcción del Gran Museo de Arte en Moscú, en el cuál, se recopilarán obras artísticas de todo tipo, la arquitectura del Museo tendrá una mezcla de elementos greco-bizantinos (simbología religiosa principalmente), rusos e incluso tártaros. * Se busca realizar una política de mecenazgo artístico. Militar: * Cierta cantidad de tropas se quedará en Kazán, con el fin de suprimir rebeliones. Protectorado de Kazán: * Continúa la pacificación de Kazán. * Como ya se mencionó antes, algunas tropas permanecerán en Kazán, con el fin de suprimir cualquier rebelión independentista. Categoría:El Imperio de las Dos Espadas Categoría:Archivos (El Imperio de las Dos Espadas)